Svea (Series)
Svea is a video game series, currently in development. Video games * Artifice, multiple-turn-based role-playing ** Artisan, multiple-turn-based role-playing * Arelle, battle arena * Chime, soulsborne * Plight, action platforming * Stark, card * Vers, active-time role-playing * Xenon, active role-playing Recurring Heroes NPC Stats * Note: ** Abilities have cooldowns, and Stamina costs. *** What makes Stamina different is that it is rapidly consumed, but also rapidly regenerates automatically over time. *** Completely depleting Stamina causes a self-'Topple'. **** The user can use end-game abilities right away, but not only will they not scale to be as potent, they will always cause a Topple due to the Stamina cost. ***** Self-Topple duration variable? Even longer the more below 0? **** The enemy is able to take advantage of this with Stamina-decreasing effects. *** Max. Stamina is equal to current Level, and isn't levelable by other means. ** No innate "Defense"-stat exists. *** This is so attacks used by bosses (who are fixed level) are easily displayed and remembered. Unless they score a critical hit (or suffer a whiff), an arbritrary attack will always deal the same amount of damage. *** It also has the effect of not underestimating lower-level/early game enemies (as in Soulsborne games), as they will be able to deal damage even to a higher-level player. *** Health and various damage mitigation effects from actives/passives cover the lack of innate Defense. Levelable * Note: ** Health is priority for Tanks. ** Assertance is priority for Damagers. ** Supportance is priority for Healers. ** Speed is generally useful (pending: dependent on Level, as Stamina is?) Calculated * Note: ** Where applicable, criticality is calculated before the ability is used. ** While Luck affects both Accuracy and Evasion, effects are capable of influencing them individually. Temporary Criticality * Note: ** No random "Miss"es exist. Morale Ability parameters * Note: ** Basics have no cooldown, and little overall costs but also low efficiency. Each unit has 1, no more no less. Hit parameters Topple factors * Note: ** Functionality: *** Stagger is represented as negative Stamina above the target's Stamina bar. *** When the Stagger bar reaches the current Stamina level, the entire Stamina bar is emptied and the enemy is Toppled. **** Stamina is unaffected until the Stagger point is reached. **** For player units, the abilities that would cause Stamina to cause Stagger are red-lighted. ***** Applies even if Stagger bar is completely empty. ***** Red Topple icon? *** Depending on how high the current Stamina was before Topple, the longer the duration. ** Specialization: *** Front row specializes in Preservation (Stagger) and Extension (Topple). *** Center row specializes in Staggering. **** Without Preserving, Stagger level quickly decreases between hits and will be impossible to maintain. **** With only Preserving, Stagger level barely rises at all. ** Representation: *** https://www.youtube.com/embed/r580S90NECo?start=157&end=165&autoplay=1 Design |} Restoration * High cost? ** Healing-over-time for all healing abilities? Tanking * Several types: *# Physical Barrier *#* Either placed or attached to a Hero, stops all projectiles from passing through. *# Overhealth *#* Health that exceeds the maximum, that is damaged first and does not charge Hyperactives. *#** Does not restore health, damaged Heroes have a max increase, not a current increase. *#** That's the Healer's job. *#* Decays over time, with various speeds depending on source. *#* Preferable in the sense that is very visible. *# Percentage Damage Mitigation (Armor) *#* For a duration, all incoming damage is reduced by x%. *#* Shown by an Armor icon, its potency, and duration. (See: HotS) *#** For multiple concurrent Armor effects (stack additively, e.g. 10% + 10% = 20% damage reduction), only the longest Armor duration is shown, and the potency adapts as time progresses. Inter-Battle * Health regenerates gradually, at a rate that can be increased depending on Self-Sustain bar. * Buffs decay gradually, at a rate that can be decreased depending on Self-Sustain bar. * Nerfs decay gradually, at a rate that can be increased depending on Self-Sustain bar. Self-Sustain * Full Self-Sustain bar: ** Health regenerates moderately. ** Buffs decay moderately slowly. ** Nerfs decay moderately slowly. * Empty Self-Sustain bar: ** Health does not regenerate. ** Buffs decay rapidly.. ** Nerfs do not decay. Ability Strength = Inventory Amount * In games where abilities are dropped from enemies. ** Abilities cannot be directly leveled, but their efficiency is determined by the inventory amount. Numeric Statuses * Status effects in FF games tend to be "set and forget". * In Svea statuses have values 0-100, that both determine efficiency and duration. ** The duration and thus efficiency decreases over time. Auto-Pickup Loot * As loot systems are among the most boring things in video games. * Post-battle, items dropped are automatically added without confirmation. * On the field, loot is automatically picked up when walked over/nearby without confirmation. Enemy Farming * Enemies respawn at every bonfire. * They do however stop dropping (most) stats/experience once defeated. ** Signified by a lack of glow in the eye. * Consumable item drops are unaffected. * In "random encounter" games, a finite amount of enemies/enemy teams exist per area. ** The same enemies can still appear in different areas. ** Depleting the "habitat" spawns Darkspawn (https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Xv9f-XfgYl4/maxresdefault.jpg) to signify this, which reward the minimal (1) experience when defeated. *** Populating all areas with Darkspawn lets the player fight the Darkeater (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/d/d3/FF12_-_Venat_Model.png) superboss. Inter-Battle * In-battle status effects last after battle, depleting over time. * The leftover duration on each effect carries over into the next battle. Unique/Named Drops * All bosses and (almost) all NPCs drop a type of item that is unique to them. * Each item is named after its dropper, e.g. Ashes of Nidir is dropped from the penultimate boss. * The last of each species is also a unique drop, e.g. Ashes of Leolarvae. * Defeating NPCs allow the player to gain access to items early, at the cost of ending their quest involvement(s)/merchandise. Terminology * Condrite(s) ** Resource gained from defeating enemies. Can be extracted from Ashes. Game-specific Equipment * No Stats: Only Skins ** Clothing has no impact whatsoever on a Hero's stats. ** Weaponry skins have no impact either, but different weapon categories may have different stats. * Clothing / Headgear: * Clothing / Bodygear: * Weaponry: ** In games with real-time full-movement. *** Otherwise, no equipment at all. **** May still be present in animations, as active abilities. ** Weaponry change only because of moveset differences. *** Weapon types/classes have 1 weapon of each category. ** Skins acquired increases the corresponding weapon category's upgrade potential. Magic/Art/Special Points * In games where cooldown doesn't feel organic. ** Either/Or. Only Cooldown or Only MP. * Note: ** If HP is regenerated over time (to some degree), so is MP (to a lesser degree). ** MP is regained for each enemy defeated, moreso if MP was used to damage the foe. *** MP Abilities should feel usable against random enemies instead of just saved for the boss. Types/Elements * In games without standard cooldown on abilities, with a non-cooldown basic. (Only in rock-paper-scissor style? I.e. Pokémon?) ** Otherwise, no types at all. * Note: ** No typeless/non-elemental. Beast (Hand) / Mineral (Sword) often cover this. ** There is no distinction between physical/magical attacks. *** In some games, there are other types of damage distinctions. **** Melee/Ranged damages **** Basic/Active/Ultimate damages * In games without types: ** Regular damage. * In games with types, one of which being "typeless": ** Typed damage is treated as "additional"; e.g. a sword imbued with fire still deals its typeless damage (possibly to a lesser degree depending on the buffing factor), with the added fire damage calculated on its own. ** All hits thus have a parameter each for each Type, instead of more traditional RPGs where the type is a single parameter that can have one value. *** Compare: **** Neutral damage: 100, Heat damage: 0, Cold damage: 0 *** To: **** Damage: 100, Type: Heat * In games with types, without one being "typeless": ** Typed damage.